Resolutions
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: Sorry animeobsessed for stealing your title. What's your New Year's resolution?


_Resolutions_

The hour of midnight had long since passed. A cold wind swept through the streets of Jump City. Long ago had the parties stopped, the drunks herded back into their homes safely. The streets were empty besides the party goers that left a little too late.

And two familiar figures.

The first a young female, standing straight, her arms crossed. She was staring past the sky, her face exposed, revealing short, cropped violet hair. Raven, the Teen Titan, the half-demon, half-breed, friend. Beside her, a semi-shorter figure, green skin, green unruly hair, green orbs focused on the girl beside him. His hands jammed into his jean pockets as they walked. Beast Boy, Garfield Logan, one of the two, tonight the latter. Dressed not for crime-fighting but for street-walking, their minds both on something else.

"What's your New Year's resolution?" Beast Boy, Gar he called himself tonight, because it didn't feel right to walk around normal clothes and be called a superhero. He never really felt like a superhero anyway.

"I never make one," she answered, her eyes trained on the sky. What was she looking for? "Resolutions are made to be broken."

"True," Gar mused, following her gaze for a moment. "But you still have to make one. It's like… tradition."

She shrugged. "Did you?"

"Yeah…" He gazed at her. "But I think I already broke it."

"So quickly? I'm impressed. What was it that it was so easily broken?"

"Nothing."

She turned to him, blue on green for a moment, two… His heart thudded a bit faster.

"Nothing is nothing with you, Garfield Logan."

"That's harsh, Rae," he simply answered, turning his gaze from hers.

"What is?" She'd gotten used to 'Rae.'

"Calling me by my full name. You know I hate it."

"The Garfield part?"

"Who calls their child Garfield!" He threw his arms out, waving them wildly, "Honestly! It's a-a travesty!"

"Do you even know what travesty means?"

"Please, Rae," he rolled his eyes, his arms dropping to his sides, "I'm smarter than you give me credit for. It's not like I was born stupid. My parents were scientists by the way."

"Which clearly shows you should not judge a child by his parents."

"Same goes for you then."

She frowned and he closed his eyes. He'd reached do-not-go-there territory. If he made a wrong move he'd be a teenage statistic by morning: 17 of teenage deaths are caused by pissing off a half-demon friend.

"Sorry," he said, "You're right about me not thinking often."

She shook her head. "Crazy things happened this year."

"Crazy things happen every year. Year one: an alien falls from the sky. Year two: alien sister falls from the sky. Year three: …Crazy shit. Need I go on?"

Raven stretched her hands in front of her, palms up, fingers stretched. "It's still weird."

"What?"

"Being able to feel."

"'Cause that's the weird part of our lives."

She looked at him for a beat, for two, his heart did that racing thing again. A smile.

"I suppose visiting other dimensions never really does get boring."

A relieved breath. "It's less of visit and more of they come to us."

She closed her eyes, turning back to the sky, the smile still on her face. "Thank you, Garfield."

"For what?"

She looked at him once more, a most sincere look on her face. _Thud-thud-thud_.

"For being my friend."

He leaned forward, carefully, cautiously, toeing the line as he kissed her.

They stayed like that for a moment: two teens stopping on the street for a late night snog. Raven's eyes were wide, Gar's closed fearfully. She was going to kill him… maim him… rip out his neck and destroy his body…

He broke away, standing back as if nothing had happened, his hands shoved back into his pockets and he rustled his hair nonchalantly.

"My New Year's resolution's been filled."

**Author(ess) Notes:**

('•.¸('•.¸ ¸.•'´) ¸.•'´)  
«'•.¸.¤HAPPY NEW YEAR¤.¸.•'´»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ '•.¸)' •.¸)  
¸.•´  
( •.¸  
•.¸ )  
¸.•)  
(.•´  
´¨)  
¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.• (¸.•´ (¸.•

(Hope you can see that. It's pretty awesome.)


End file.
